Hermiones New Tastes
by hermionemylove
Summary: Hermione has the best night of her life.


Lying in bed late one night, Hermione debated over her next course of action. Professor McGonagall had specifically told her that the time-turner was not to be used for anything other than educational purposes, and that the consequences could be dire if she strayed from this law.

Hermione trembled, both at the thought of the possible consequences, and due to pleasurable pain being caused by her fingers pinching her nipples through her nightgown. She desperately needed another's touch.

_It's not as though I'd be hurting anyone_, Hermione reasoned to herself. And realistically it was true; no one would be any wiser. Not a soul was aware that she had the ability to travel a few hours back in time, so it would be ridiculous to think that someone would suspect a misuse of this power. No, what was really worrying Hermione was McGonagall's warning against herself.

"You must be extraordinarily careful, Miss Granger," she had said at the start of the semester, "If anyone should find out about this, your privileges will be immediately revoked. However, you must be especially wary of encountering yourself during your double hours. The few wizards who have dared to gamble with time as you are about to have often met serious mishap at their own hands. Thinking they've gone mad some have even killed their future selves."

This fear was the cause of Hermione's indecision: what if she went back in time, encountered herself and by some sort of psychological break down went off her rocker and killed herself?

_But that just doesn't make sense_, Hermione kept thinking,_ I am fully aware of the fact that I have a time-turner and have been for some time. Should I mistakenly encounter myself, I would know perfectly well that I wasn't imagining it, only that in the future I made a slight—or…in the future I would make a slight…error…anyhow a mistake having been made with the time-turner I wouldn't go all daft and throttle my other self…_

Holding the time turner in her hands, Hermione still hesitated. _Oh bloody hell_, she thought, resigning herself to another night's lonely masturbation. But she smiled to herself all the same, imagining the look on Harry's face every time he said "Oh bloody hell". And in thinking about that look, and the way his shoulders shrugged brought Hermione back to the train of thought that made her consider going back in time deliberately to encounter herself.

Reaching under her own blouse she squeezed her breast hard with one hand, pinching the nipple hard, sending bolts of pain and pleasure through her body. She let her other hand wander lazily down her flat stomach, stroking her skin gently over her hips. She traced the line of her leg down to her knee, then up the side of her thigh slowly towards her pussy, all the while kneading her tits with her other hand. Finally she allowed her fingers to move lightly over her crotch, giving her goosebumps down her thighs and making her shudder with anticipation. She pressed her fingers more firmly against the lips of her pussy and she could feel the wetness spreading over her fingers, mingling with the fine growth of light brown hair between her legs. Very slowly she pushed a lubricated finger into her pussy, savoring the sensation as it slid, painfully slow, over her g-spot, and just as slowly she slid it out again, rubbing it against her clit as she did so. She brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her juices slowly over her lips, tasting her juices and imagining it was Harry's cock as he rubbed it against her face after just having fucked her.

Pausing for a moment in this fantasy, she reached out to her nightstand where she withdrew her wand from a drawer and, pulling the curtains closed about her, whispered "Muffliato" to ensure that no one in the room would hear her. That done, she removed her clothes, enjoying the way the fabric played against her nipples. Now, sitting on her knees, her hand at her pussy, she tried to recall the spell while rubbing her soaked crotch. Eventually she pointed her wand and transfigured her night clothes into a hand brush.

_A hand brush?_ Hermione thought dazedly, _It wasn't supposed to be a_… She had to close her eyes as her fingers, seemingly of their own will thrust themselves into her pussy. She opened her eyes to see that the handle of the brush she had accidentally conjured a moment ago had become quite a bit larger. After a brief moment of surprise and confusion, she abandoned any qualms she had about miscasting such a simple spell, seized the brush and very slowly—again imagining it was Harry's rock hard shaft—ran her tongue along its length, furiously fucking herself with her fingers as she did so. As she came to the tip she opened her eyes to look up at her fantasy Harry before swallowing his cock whole, right down to the root, pressing the tip against the back of her throat. She sucked hard at the his prick, licking it so much strings of her spit clung to her lips as she pulled away. She caught them on her lips and swallowed it whole again. She willed him to explode in her mouth, to cum straight down her throat and then fill her mouth with his thick salty load. She wanted to feel the tip jerk in her mouth as it spewed its warm spunk all over her tongue. She wanted to feel it drip over her lips and spill onto her chest as he continued to orgasm. She wanted to rub it all over her tits with his cock still in her mouth, spasming and shooting more jizz then she could her mouth could hold. And when he had finished, and she had swallowed his spunk, she could gently, lovingly, suck anything that remained out of his cock.

And then, she thought to herself, sliding the wooden handle over her lips as she did so, he could take his cock, wet and slippery from my mouth and his cum, the handle moved down her neck and over her breasts, she closed her eyes. And he could slip it right, now down her belly, along her hips and between her legs, in my pussy. She slid the handle as deep as it would go into her snatch and felt the resulting orgasm gush over her fingers and run down her thighs. She fell forward, imagining that she was clutching at Harry's chest as he drilled his cock deeper into her pussy. She began to fuck the brush's handle, driving it hard into herself.

"Oh, Harry," she gasped, "Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Was it her imagination, or did it feel as if the brush was fucking her back? Hermione didn't care. It felt so good and she was lost in her fantasy, straddling Harry with his shaft buried in her snatch.

"Oh please Harry, you fuck me so good! Spank me! I've been such a bad girl—oh! Slap my ass!" And she immediately felt a hard slap on her ass. But instead of being shocked, or frightened she came again, harder this time. Something deep within her urged her to open her eyes and turn around, something wasn't right, but she couldn't. She went on fucking and a few moments later, of no will of her own, she sat up straight and cupping both her tits in her hands, brought one nipple to her mouth and pinched the other bucking wildly against the wooden dildo now propped up against the duvet in a puddle of her cum. Another orgasm rocked her body and she felt the liquid splash against the backs of her legs. Seemingly in response, the hand brush rammed itself of its own accord deep into Hermione's cunt sending her into a dizzying climax. Her body fell limply forward, the hand brush still buried in her pussy now sticking up in the air.

Gasping and covered in sweat and her own cum, Hermione tried to push herself up so she could clean herself and go to sleep, but found that she couldn't move. Though she willed her body to move, it would not respond. For a brief moment, she thought she had regained control over her limbs, only to find that, though her hands had released her breasts, they weren't obeying her commands to push herself up; they were stretching themselves towards the bedposts. A little alarmed now, Hermione tried to straighten her legs. Instead she felt them spread apart and lift her wet ass higher in the air. She felt her back arch, further exposing her crotch and asshole, as though she were offering it to her bed curtains. She became even more frightened when, from the bedposts sprang strong cords which firmly bound her wrists. She could not move.

Dimly, through her fear, she became aware of the hand brush beginning to move again of its own accord in and out of her pussy, and that it was again increasing in size. Possible explanations began to rush through her mind, had she inadvertently cast a spell that had caused all this to happen? What could the counter spell be? Would this last all night until she was eventually discovered by Ginny in the morning, tied to her own bed, being fucked from behind by a hand brush-dildo with a mind of its own?  
Suddenly the dildo, as if sensing her distraction, grew to a painful size and thrust into her with tremendous forced pushing her forward. Hermione screamed with pain and, disturbing though it was, not a little pleasure. Seeming to know that her attention was once again being directed at her pussy, the wooden handle slowly pulled itself out, stretching her the lips of her pussy as it did so. When the tip was just touching the outside of her wet hole it shoved itself back inside her again. Hermione screamed again with the pain of the now enormous cock penetrating her. Yet she found herself anticipating the next thrust, willing it to come harder than the last, wanting to be fucked.

_It's raping me_, she thought, and a dark desire filled her mind as she felt the cock sliding out of her pussy again, and when it rammed inside her again, she felt the juices from her orgasm drip off her clit and onto the damp bedspread.

"More," she managed to moan, "Please more."At this she felt a hand cupping her ass, and another grasping the giant brush handle and pulling it out.

"Please fuck me more," she begged of whoever it was sitting behind her. The only response she received was a hard slap on her wet ass, but instead of shutting her up, she became more desperate, she didn't care who it was she wanted one thing. "PLEASE! Oh GOD! STICK IT BACK IN MY PUSSY! RAPE MY CUNT!"

If Hermione thought that the worst torture at this point would be for her tormentor to do nothing, she was greatly mistaken as she felt the soft, warm, wetness that was unmistakably a tongue massaging her asshole. This action had never before entered even her wildest fantasies, but the thought of having someone lick and kiss her young little asshole was so dirty, she only wanted more. Her entire body trembled, and, finding that she could move again, she tried to push herself backward against the tongue teasing her cute little butthole but was prevented by the bonds about her wrists. She felt her rapist's tongue lightly run up her crack, sending shivers down her spine, and then back down where it grazed the lips of her pussy. She remained perfectly still, willing the tongue to stay there and was rewarded when her rapist shoved their tongue inside her as far as it would go. The surprise pushed Hermione to another gushing orgasm, throughout which the assailant's tongue remained buried in her wet pussy. She even felt it press deeper inside her as she came, so hard that Hermione thought she felt the tip of a nose prod her saliva-coated asshole. After a moment, she felt the tongue slide out of her pussy and lick slowly back up to her asshole. She made a move to look over her shoulder at whoever it was violating her, and caught only a brief glimpse of long brown hair and soft, perky tits before she was met with a hard back hand slap to the face. The girl—clearly whoever it was taking advantage of her it was a girl—immediately resumed eating Hermione's ass. She moaned as the tongue was firmly pressed against her hole, she worked to relax her muscles, guessing at her rapist's intentions; she wasn't wrong. The moment her hole relaxed, the tongue was forced deep inside her upturned ass, and it became obvious that whoever it was violating her backside was losing restraint. She felt hands reach around her and grab her tits, squeezing them, pinching the nipples, and pulling on them, using them to get deeper into her ass.

Hermione moaned and gasped, her entire body shaking from the sensation of that lusty tongue fucking her behind. "Oh yes," she whispered, "GOD yes. Lick my ass, you dirty, little—" the tongue was suddenly withdrawn and Hermione was spanked hard once more. She moaned as her assailant, losing more and more reserve, returned to suck, lick and fuck her ass with her mouth even more violently. And soon she felt a hand begin rubbing her pussy. The combined sensation sent her into a frenzy and her pussy began to gush warm cum freely over the strange girl's hand.

Finally, Hermione's rapist pulled her head away and spit on her ass. Hermione could feel the spit dripping slowly down her crack towards her pussy. It had almost reached her hot, sweaty hole when the girl caught it with her tongue and licked its trail back up Hermione's taint and over her asshole, where, spreading her asscheeks wide, she spit directly into her gaping shit hole.

Hermione felt the girl pull away and her bonds were momentarily released as she was flipped over onto her back. The bonds retied themselves so that her wrists were bound together to the headboard and new cords were wrapped around her ankles pulling her legs apart to the posts at the foot of the bed. Now the girl crawled forward, naked, over Hermione's bound body, coming to a rest straddling her chest, giving Hermione her first clear view of her rapist's identity. Though mystified, Hermione was not all too surprised.

"To answer some of the questions you've got racing through your mind," the girl sitting on her chest began, "Yes, I'm you from an hour or so in the future. Yes I came here because I'm very, very horny. And yes, I tied you up because I didn't want you freaking out and killing me by accident—better safe than sorry you know—but also because I remember how exciting it was an hour or so ago, being tied up and fucked and getting my asshole eaten out by a stranger." She paused here and looked up thoughtfully, and Hermione (from the present) wondered if she was fondly recalling what she had herself just experienced, or if she too was experiencing the same mind-fucking paradox of time travel. Before she was able to make up her mind on this subject, Hermione from the future spoke again.

"And now that you've had your fun and quite a bit more fun lies in store for you in the next hour or so, it's time for you to return the favor, you're going to finish me off," and as she said this, Future Hermione rubbed herself against Hermione's chest. Hermione could feel how wet she already was, and not only her pussy, but her tits were gleaming covered with cum. Hermione noted also how strange it was to see herself, rubbing her pussy all over her own chest, getting her tits wet and slick with her cum.  
"Well, I see you're still distracted," said the Future Hermione, "I'll have to get you back in the mood." And with that she picked up both her and Hermione's own wand. She pointed her wand at Hermione's and said "wingardium leviosa". Releasing the wand now held aloft by the levitation spell, she directed it between Hermione's legs where it began to alternately slide an inch or so into her pussy then tease her clit with its tip. At the instant of contact with the skin, Hermione experienced a warm and tingly sensation like a small electric shock that spread from her pussy to her thighs and ass and evaporated when the wand was removed.

"Mmmm," Hermione wimpered at the wand's tantalizing touch.

"Yes, that feels good doesn't it?" asked Future Hermione.

"It's torture," she replied, though in a way that stated clearly that she didn't want it to stop.

"Yes, well I can't have you being too focused on your own orgasms, it's my turn after all," so saying she began to slide her body up towards Hermione's face. Hermione could smell the hot, wet scent of her own cunt as it was brought slowly to her mouth. She was surprised to find that she wasn't disturbed at all by this lewd act of watching her own naked body as it moved to straddle her face. In fact, coming so close to her own pussy that she could feel the warmth was making her tremendously horny.

"Taste it," said Future Hermione seductively, "You'll like it."

Without hesitating, having always wondered what it was like, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her mouth to the pussy being presented to her, conscious all the while of how dirty it was to be eating her own crotch. She licked up and down the lips pausing for a moment to suck the clit into her mouth, then pressed her tongue as deep as it would go inside. The Hermione whose legs were spread wide over her face moaned, and the Hermione between them finding her own pussy to be delicious and warm found herself moaning as well; moaning and passionately kissing it, drawing the lips into her mouth and sucking on them, licking between them up to the clit, and pushing her tongue inside, trying to fuck it. The more she tasted, the more delicious it became. Her face was becoming slick and wet from her own saliva and from the cum beginning to drip down the inside of her thighs. As Future Hermione neared orgasm, she began to grind her crotch against her face, drenching her lips and cheeks with her hot cum. Hermione pressed her face hard against the onslaught, thrusting her tongue in and out of her wet slit and watching her body buck as the orgasm hit her. The hot cum gushed directly into Hermione's waiting mouth, and savoring the heady taste she swallowed it. Panting Future Hermione removed her dripping pussy from Hermione's mouth, but if Hermione thought that she had satisfied her future self, she was happily mistaken.

"Stick out your tongue," ordered Future Hermione, leaning over her face close enough that their breasts were pressed together. Moaning at the sensation of her hard nipples pressed against her cum-drenched tits, Hermione obliged, pushing her moist, pink tongue from between her young lips.  
"Hmmm…well that won't do," she said, looking critically at Hermione's tongue, and quick as a flash, before Hermione could react, Future Hermione pointed her wand and said, "Engorgio". Hermione's tongue grew immediately several inches to the length of a large cucumber. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Knowing that this oral development would likely distract Hermione further from the assigned task between her thighs, Future Hermione wasted no time in once again spreading her legs wide and mounting her now enlarged tongue. Frightened as she was Hermione's gasping breaths of panic soon turned to deep inhales as the hot wet smell of her own cunt was once again being thrust in her face. She soon found that her enormous tongue was tremendously satisfying. The taste of her own cum become even more intoxicating as she could now plunge 8 inches of tongue into her crotch. Very soon, just from the sensation of exploring the limits of her own love hole, Hermione came hard against the wand that had never once ceased to tease her clit. This orgasm subsiding she redoubled her attack, aided greatly by her hands and legs suddenly coming free, whereupon she immediately wrapped her arms around Future Hermione's thighs and shoved her tongue between her nether lips. Future Hermione screamed and grabbed her hair pulling Hermione's head hard against her snatch. She then began to furiously fuck Hermione's gigantic tongue; pushing herself up letting Hermione's tongue slide slowly out of her and then thrusting her crotch back down on it, trying to get the tongue deeper inside of her. Each time she came down she would cum, gushing over Hermione's mouth, dripping down over her breasts. Hermione finding her own cum so delicious, she too orgasmed while trying to gulp it down as fast as it came, but try as she might at this, she could feel thick rivulets of girl cum flowing over her tits, down her stomach and wetting her own sex mound between her legs.

Deciding it was about time she did a little decision-making for a change, Hermione of the present made a quick move while her future self was raising up for another thrust, and moved her tongue between her ass cheeks so that when Future Hermione came down her 8 inch tongue was buried to the hilt in her shit hole. The resulting climax splashed directly in Hermione's face, drenching her hair and covering her eyes in hot cunt juices.

"Ohh, god," Future Hermione moaned, her knees shaking, "Ohhhh god." Limply, she fell sideways, Hermione's tongue sliding out of her asshole as she did so. "Ohhh fuck," she said again. But Hermione hadn't had enough.  
"Oh you're not done yet!" said Hermione, having taken the wand still fucking her crotch and shrank her tongue. She seized Future Hermione's limp body and turned her on her stomach, "I'm far from finished with your ass, you whore." Future Hermione made a feeble attempt to roll over, and she received a hard slap on her wet ass.

"Ow, jeez—"

"Pick your ass up," ordered Hermione, "That's it and spread your legs, show me that cute little brown asshole." Future Hermione did as she was told, spreading her legs, revealing her exposed ass and the still dripping cunt. "Mmmmm looks so good," said Hermione and indulged herself in again tasting her own dripping juices. But she didn't stay there long, she began to lick and suck her way slowly up her pussy to her asshole. She pulled back, admiring the view of her tight young asshole sticking up in the air, an offering to anyone who would take it. Hermione leaned forward again and stuck her tongue up her own ass, enjoying the taste and smell of the dirty little hole, feeling the tight ring squeeze her tongue as she fucked her butt. She pulled back once more, then without giving any further warning, she grabbed the bulbous brush handle and shoved it in the vulnerable little hole. Future Hermione gasped and sent a shower of cum over Hermione's legs.

"MMmmmm , liked that didn't you?

Future Hermione nodded.

"Good girl." She watched as Future Hermione slowly pushed the brush out of her asshole. Hermione layed down, positioning herself between her legs, and just as the handle was about to fall out she shoved it back in and pressed her mouth to her soft pussy, feeling her coarse bush against her lips as Future Hermione came, filling her waiting mouth with her steamy liquid. Hermione held this in her mouth, savoring the salty sour taste as she knelt behind the ass that was sticking up in the air. She pulled the makeshift dildo out of her ass, but before the gaping whole could close, she pressed her lips against it and spat all of the cum into her ass. Future Hermione moaned and arched her back, sticking her ass vertically in the air so not a drop would be spilled and working to keep her asshole gaping wide open. Hermione found herself finger fucking her own cunt, incredibly turned on by the pond of girl juice created by her own slutty asshole. She leaned down, fucking herself as she did so and began to slowly lap up the girl cum from her own sweaty asshole. Ensuring that none of it went to waste, she licked all around the ass hole, then delved deep inside, scooping the cum out with her tongue, and when it seemed as if it was all gone, she pulled her ass on top of her face where she proceeded to suck on her own brown hole, swallowing the last drops mixed with the taste of her own ass. Catching on, and feeling wonderfully dirty as she did so, Future Hermione concentrated on shitting out the last bit of cum from her asshole. Balanced on her toes and squatting over Hermione's face as if she were taking a leak in the forest, she pushed so hard that she accidently pissed a little on Hermione's chest.

"Tastes so good," moaned Hermione from beneath her ass, as the last drops were drained from her shit hole.

"Well you've got a lot more to do tonight," Said Future Hermione.

A look of dawning realization appeared on Hermione's face along with a growing smile.

"There's a tasty virgin pussy waiting for you," Future Hermione whispered, handing her the time-turner from the bedside, "Go."

Hermione grabbed her wand and, pausing briefly to run a finger in and out of her asshole, bring it up to her lips and taste it, she gave the little hourglass a resolute turn and disappeared.


End file.
